onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Turner Boggs
Turner Boggs (ターナー・ボッグズ, Tānā Bogguzu) is a New World pirate originally from the North Blue and the shipwright of the Crusher Pirates Appearance Boggs is a man of average height and average body structure. He has a scar across his face that starts above his right eye and trails across his nose down to the left side of his mouth. Like the rest of the "officer" members of the crew, he wears a fancy tuxedo and top hat with the mark of their Jolly Roger stitched into it. Personality Turner is somewhat reserved and usually only talks to other members of the crew when there's something bad going on. However, he does get drunk often, and then becomes incredibly social, leading to some awkward events to incur while he's inebriated. Relationships Crew Coronado There is some tension between Coronado and Turner, not only because of the fact that Coronado is a fishman, but also because Turner's grandparents were slaveowners, and Turner's parents and subsequently himself inherited some of their ideals. However, there is a level of mutual respect between the two, even though Coronado doesn't trust him. Abilities Turner wields a self-made weapon known as the "Multi-Staff", which is a long staff that Turner claims is "a thousand weapons in one!". Known functions of the weapon include: a spear, a fuuma shuriken, two short swords, and a rifle. Turner is apparently very proficient with this weapon, as it's one of the reasons his bounty is what it is and partially lends its name to his epithet "Technician". Unlike the other officer members of the crew, he is incapable of using Haki. History Originally from the North Blue, Turner originally made his living as bandit who snuch onto ships, dismantled their propulsion systems from the inside (in such a manner that only an experienced shipwright would even know what was wrong), and then steal all of the ship's treasure in the confusion. One time, however, this went wrong. Very, very wrong. He snuck onto the ship of the Crusher Pirates, the Giant's Fist, and attempted his usual process. However, due to the size of the ship, the bowels of the ship were much bigger too, and he wound up being unable to reach the place he was trying to destroy. While trying, he was discovered by Coronado, who promptly attacked him. The two fought to a near standstill, but in the end, Coronado emerged victorious, and Turner was brought in front of the captain to be excecuted. After hearing Turner's story and how good of a fight he put up against Coronado, Rudolf simply laughed and offered him a position in the crew, along with some tea, much to the shock of the other members. Practically nobody in the crew trusted him for a good while, until they reached the Sabaody Archipelago, where Turner suggested that Rudolf, Coronado, and Parker pose as his slaves so they wouldn't be captured by slave hunters. Using Turner's brilliance, the four were able to talk to Silvers Rayleigh about a ship coating unscathed and managed to get to Fishman Island. Early on in the New World, the Crusher Pirates encountered commodores Da Gama and Takanobu, who tried to capture them. After a difficult battle, the Marines were defeated, and the Giant's Fist sailed on another day. And only another day. The next day, the Firetank Pirates' ship fell down on the Giant's Fist and destroyed quite a bit of it. Turner didn't participate much in the ensuing battle, but after the Crushers took the Firetanks' ship, Turner fixed it and resized parts of it for Parker. The ship was then dubbed "Giant's Fist II". Major Battles *Turner vs. Coronado *Rudolf, Turner, Coronado and Parker vs. Da Gama and Takanobu Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Shipwrights